


How Much I need You

by Marimysterymuffin



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Am I doing the tag thing right?, Angst, Bad Writing, Betrayal, Canon Universe, Crying, Emotional Instability, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of tears, Monologue, Other, Potential animal abuse?, Potions, Varian needs professional help, idk - Freeform, idk if it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimysterymuffin/pseuds/Marimysterymuffin
Summary: Varian needs help, and a true friend should be there for him in his darkest hour.(I'm sorry, idk how to describe it without spoiling it! The show spoils it though, so Idk)





	How Much I need You

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: So apparently this story is controversial. Look, It's fine and good if you think Varian wouldn't do this, but it lines up with events in canon. If you criticize my writing, please keep it to actually criticizing my writing. Coming here to defend him and saying I'm wrong just kind of makes me feel bad about my work that I was super proud of. This is a fanfiction about one of my favorite characters in a bad mental spot. It isn't a happy fic.   
> I realize this will sound kiddish but... if you don't like it, don't read it. It's 365 words long and characterizing something in canon. If you don't like it, Idk what to tell you, but it isn't my problem. Just avoid my writing if you can't handle Varian being evil.

Everyone always turned their backs on Varian. Nobody ever stayed with him, listened to him, helped him. He did everything for everyone else and yet, here he was…

 

“You too?” he snapped, glaring down at the raccoon hiding under the table, “You’re just going to back away? Hide? What did I do to deserve this!?” 

 

Ruddiger curled up further under the work desk.    
  


“Get out here, I need your help!” Varian demanded, the creature stayed still though. “Get out here, damn it!” 

 

He knelt down, trying to get the raccoon from under the desk. Damned pest, wouldn’t come out. Wouldn’t help. Wouldn’t drink the potion. Wouldn’t let him get close. 

 

Ruddiger squeaked when Varian forced him out from under the desk, he didn’t attack, he didn’t bite, but he was scared. 

 

“Drink it.” Varian hissed, trying to force the potion down the raccoon’s throat. 

 

Ruddiger knocked the vile out of his hand. Damn it.

 

“You’re supposed to be my friend!” Varian yelled, his eyes starting to water up. “You too? Why?” 

 

He fell to the floor, leaning against the wall and crying quietly. 

 

Ruddiger responded to this, climbing onto his shoulders and patting his face. He chittered and cooed, trying to wipe the tears off of the boy’s face. Varian choked. Why? Was this some sort of cruel joke? He didn’t want comfort…. He didn’t need comfort… He needed help! Still…. He sat there, crying softly, he felt mocked. 

 

Even the only one who seemed to care, just a little, was leaving him alone. He just kept crying, he couldn’t stop. 

 

The raccoon climbed from his shoulders, picking up the vile in his little paws and holding it up to the boy. 

 

Varian wiped his tears away, finding a new resolve as he looked down at the creature. Maybe that was it… Maybe yelling was wrong. He had to find another way to do this. He took the vile, still partly full of a dimberry juice solution, and exhaled deeply. 

 

“I’ll go get you a snack, sorry for snapping at you buddy.” he said softly, and Ruddiger chittered, oblivious to what his boy would do to him. “You don’t understand how much I need you.”


End file.
